Quite a Bit of History
by Temporary Devotion
Summary: Hermione, Fred, and George find themselves asking “Remember that time…” as they lay together reminiscing the good, the bad, and everything in between. Established Hr/Fr/Gr. I own nothing.
1. Remember That Time?

**Author's Note- This is my second Harry Potter fanfiction! It's a work in progress and I would really love feedback. Enjoy! **

_Summary- Hermione, Fred, and George find themselves asking "Remember that time…" as they lay together reminiscing the good, the bad, and everything in between._

Chapter 1: Remember That Time? 

Hermione slammed the door behind her as she entered her spacious flat. It was her third time coming home late from the ministry that week, and it was only Wednesday. She was in an particularly sour mood until she heard the "Hello Darling!" that was chorused from the bedroom and she then found herself smiling. She placed down her messenger bag and took off her heels. Her feet pulsed as she made her way to her destination but she ignored it. The butterflies in her stomach over powered it anyway.

They were waiting for her. Not that she was surprised. They always waited for her. She could see their smiles before even registering the red shaggy hair and their sparkling brown eyes. The television was blaring but they didn't seem to notice. "Hello Gred." She kissed Fred softly. "Hello Feorge." She followed suit with the other twin and joined them on the bed. Fred got behind her and started to massage her shoulders. She leaned in to him, "Today just wouldn't end."

"You can quit you job whenever you want you know. George and me can support all three of us with the shop."

"I know." She said gabbing George's hand, "I just like to feel useful."

"You could be useful in a lot of ways. Like by cleaning or cooking or-" George was cut off by a hard smack from Hermione. "That hurt love."

"Just think of it as payback for last night." She said closing her eyes. It had been awkward for her at first, sleeping with both of them at the same time. She was worried she wouldn't able to keep both of them pleasured at the same time. After constant reassurance from the twins she never let the thought cross her mind again. She remembered how George put it, she could lay there like a doll and they would still find it unbelievably sexy. She brought George's hand to her lips and kissed it.

"I thought you liked it rough Mione." Fred said defensively.

"I do, but don't expect to give and not receive."

The twins let out a little growl and Hermione rolled her eyes. "You are no fun after work Ms. Granger."

"Well not all of us have the luxury of owning a highly successful joke shop, do we Feorge?" She pulled away from Fred's hands and went to take a slice of pizza out of the refrigerator. Even though she was a witch, Hermione found it difficult to let some muggle things go. Some things like flat irons, cell phones, and bubble gum. Cold pizza was also on that list.

"Yes, and not all of us have the luxury of sleeping with the owners of a highly successful joke shop." Hermione stuck out her tongue before taking another bite out of her dinner.

Even if no one else would understand, she genuinely loved both of them. Fred was always careful and playful with her while George was always passionate and teasing. She knew that they both loved her too. They were the ones who told her rather bluntly in the library during her fourth year.

"What are you thinking about love?"

"Remember in the library?" She said smiling.

"Which time?" They asked in unison, smirking.

"The first time."

---------------------------

**A short start, but more to come. R&R please! **


	2. Once Upon a Seduction

Chapter 2: Once Upon a Seduction 

In a far away and comfortable corner of the Hogwarts library Hermione was currently building herself a fort made out of books. She wasn't studying, but she wanted the proper illusion to be set up by anyone passing by. She looked around and pulled out one of her romance novels. She sighed dreamily and lost herself in her book. Her book du jour was _Once Upon a Seduction. _The main character, quite like herself, was constantly messing up with men and, quite _unlike_ herself, was ignoring her conscience. She sighed dreamily and found herself lost.

"Ah look at Ms. Granger. Reading away as always."

"She is a very tactful student, Fred."

"Agreed George."

Hermione dropped the book in her lap on impulse. A slight blush rose to her cheeks as she tried to nonchalantly open one of the books surrounding her. "What's that you got in your lap love? Smut?" George asked her jokingly.

She looked away trying to hide the ever deepening red on her face "Of course not." She closed her legs tighter around the book, trying to make it disappear.

"Lets have a look then." Fred said reaching for her lap. Hermione slapped his hand away.

"Do you two mind, I'm trying to study?" She said in a huff. The twins put their hands up defensively and walked away. After a moment and making sure that Fred and George were gone, Hermione pulled out her book and started to read.

She started to think about Ron. She was always so sure that eventually he would realize that they were perfect for each other. That they would get married and live happily ever after and have beautiful babies named Beatrice and Patrick.

"Once Upon a Seduction, eh Granger?"

Hermione felt all color drain from her face as she broke out into a cold sweat. Fred tugged the book out of her hands and read the back cover. "Hm, look at that George. A girl who messes up with boys having, what does that say? The best sex in her life!"

"Shh! Someone will hear you!" She bit her lip and tried to take the book back. Fred held it over her head and started to flip through it. Laughing here and there. Finally he threw the book to George and lowered his face to Hermione's, "Aren't you tired of reading those silly old books?" Before letting her answer he pressed his lips down to hers. Hermione's eyes widened in shock and she let out an outburst in protest before processing what she was feeling. She was feeling loved. She slipped her arms around Fred's neck and started to kiss him back. She felt him smile against her and she smiled back. It was gentle and sweet; and completely unexpected. She felt fluttering in her abdomen and swore that she was there for three lifetimes, even thought it was only about fifteen seconds. Fred pulled away slowly but before Hermione could even utter a whimper, George filled the space.

He was rougher, but much more passionate. Hermione realized it was a very good thing she was sitting, since her legs gave out feeling George's tongue graze her mouth. Hermione parted her lips fully, begging him to get closed. He nibbled on her bottom lip before letting his tongue explore every craves of her.

She felt Fred sit behind her, suddenly kissing her neck and nipping it, leaving little love marks that disappeared as quickly as the next one appeared. Her hands grabbed and pulled at Georges hair while their hands ran up and down her body making her shiver. She moaned into George's mouth making him get even closer to her. Her mind was on overdrive and she could process anything but the pairs of lips on her skin. She finally gained some conciseness and pulled away.

Why…?" she asked them.

"That's easy because-"

"We love you."

-------

**The rest of the chapters will have a brief intro and then go into the memory. From here on there will be sexual content, cursing, and homosexuality. R&R please!**


	3. Ronnikins

Hermione, Fred, and George laughed at the memory. Hermione sighed dreamily and leaned back onto the bed. The twins joined her, each taking one of her hands.

"It seems like a lifetime ago. I can't remember life before you too. What did I do all day?"

"Fantasized about Ronnikins. "

Hermione shuddered, "Please don't remind me. I still can't believe him and Lavender are divorced. It's so sad."

"Says you!" Fred protested. George nodded in agreement. "Have you spoken recently?"

Hermione nodded, "Just sent an owl yesterday actually. He sends his love."

"I remember when he sent everything but love." George said.

"Do you blame him? He saw his best friend between _two_ men. Two men who just so happen to be his brothers." Hermione replied.

***

"Come along Granger. We saw your text book in this room." George said nonchalantly to the witch behind him.

"Thanks boys. I don't know what I would've done without it!"

They proceeded into the room and closed the door. Hermione lifted herself onto one of the desks and propped herself on the palms of her hands. "So where did you see my book?"

Fred went over to the desk and started to kiss her neck. "Right. Here." Hermione's hand immediately worked it's way into Fred's hair.

George came behind her, "Silencio." he muttered into her ear before lightly biting on the lobe. She shivered and felt the bottom of her stomach flutter. Fred started to unbutton Hermione's shirt leaving kisses to every inch of newly exposed skin. George pulled the shirt off of her and unhooked her bra. His hands covering and pinching them while Fred returned to her neck.

Fred's hand started to play with the bottom of her skirt, "They make these much too long. Don't you agree George?"

"Agreed." George unzipped the back while Fred tugged it down her long slender legs.

"You two have me close to naked and you're fully dressed, that's not fair." Hermione said as she rose up to her knees. She grabbed George's tie and pulled him to her front. She loosened the tie and pulled it over his head, placing it around her neck. Her hands reached down for his zipper as Fred started to unbutton his twin's shirt.

George and Fred looked each other in the eye for a moment before lowering their faces to each other. They knew each other as they knew themselves. They knew George liked to be dominant. They knew Fred liked to nibble. They knew they both loved to pull each others long hair in passion while their toes curled and their insides screamed. It wasn't long before Hermione let out a whimper. Fred pulled away gently and looked into his brother's eyes.

"I think she feels neglected."

The twins smirked and took their places around the jealous witch. George pulled off her panties in one quick strike. Fred let his fingers travel down her body making her shake with anticipation and lust. She laid her body across the desk.

Her hands reached for George's zipper. She pulled them down slowly exposing his hard erection through his boxers. "Is that your wand, or are you just happy to see me?" She winked at him and George laughed.

"You are out of your mind Granger." She smirked and lowered his boxers with her teeth. She suddenly let out a gasp as Fred put one of fingers inside her.

"Jesus Granger, you're wet already. We've barely even started." She let out a moan as he withdrew his finger slowly.

"Come here." George said to her gently. Hermione smiled up at George and took his length into her mouth. "Oh. Holy God Hermione."

Hermione swirled her tongue around George while Fred pumped his finger in and out of her folds. She felt her tummy swirl and she let out a deep moan.

"You like that Mione?"

She nodded. George grabbed her hair pulling her mouth closer to him. "I love your tight little mouth." George said into her ear huskily.

Fred added another finger and quickened his pace while his other hand found her most sensitive place. Hermione's body arched trying to get Fred's fingers deeper inside her.

The three were so caught up in the moment, they didn't realize the door started to open.

"Oi, Mione! Lee said you left a book in-"

Panic took over Hermione's face as she saw Ron enter the room. He saw them and Hermione watched him stand there dumbfounded. Finally registering the situation Hermione leapt of the desk. "Ron. It's-"

"Shut up!" He screamed. Hermione closed her mouth and looked at him pleadingly. "You little _slut. _You…whore! What the fuck are you doing? Is this a joke? Is this a bloody joke?"

It was the first time she had heard Ron say anything so vulgar to her. "Ron, please." She cried. She took a step toward him and before she could get another word out he slapped her across the face. The sound echoed across the room and Hermione touched her face.

George was suddenly in front of Ron, rage in his eyes. He pulled him up by his collar, "If you ever, ever touch her again, I will kill you." He threw him off and grabbed Hermione to him, who was already being consoled by Fred.

Ron laughed, "I would never touch such garbage." He spat at Hermione's feet and left the room with a slam of the door. It wasn't until that slam that Hermione broke down and sobbed.

------

**Poor Hermione ):Chapter 4 is almost done, should be up sometime this weekend depending on how much homework I have.  
**

**Speacial thanks to my first two reviewers! ****Binka Fudge and hell-of-a-gal! **


	4. Harry Knows

**Thank you all so much for the lovely review, faves, and watching! No flames yet, I'm going to try to keep it that way! Thanks guys. **

Chapter 4: Harry Knows

"Not our finest moment." George said trying to avoid Hermione's teary gaze.

"I honestly thought he was never going to speak to me again."

"At least Harry took it well."

Hermione smiled, "That's because he's my best friend."

"And Ron wasn't?"

"Ron was my crush. It was different." The boys grunted, "Oh please, don't tell me you're actually jealous." she shook her head and gave each of them a quick peck to show her undying devotion. "I still remember exactly how Harry confronted me too."

***

Easter at the Weasley's was nothing short of serious business. Between the Egg Hunt, making chocolate, and cooking all day, there really was no room to dillydally.

Which is why when Hermione found that she had yet another bruise from one of the twin's new gadgets, Fred and George rushed her up stairs to their room to remove it.

George did a quick swish of his wand and the ugly marking on Hermione's face vanished, "There love. Are you okay?"

Hermione smiled and nodded and plopped down on one of their beds. Without having to ask the twins joined her. The three of them tickling, cuddling, and kissing. "How much longer do you think we have up here?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Dunno. What do you say Fred? Twenty seconds?"

"A solid thirty."

"Not being at Hogwarts is awful."

"Agreed." The twins chimed.

Hermione sat up and started to fix the French braid in her hair. "Ron still hasn't spoken to me." She said as nonchalantly as she could. She looked down at her feet, clad in white sandals to match her dress.

Sure Ron put up a show for them. He was just as embarrassed as they were. Hermione and Ron weren't dumb, they knew everyone expected them to wind up together. How would it look for him when the girl he had been pining for decided his brothers were better. He had a lot more brothers, he didn't want a repeat in the future.

"Just ignore him. He's a total prat." George said, also getting up. He wrapped his arms around Hermione's torso, "He won't tell anyone, and he'll continue the façade for the family."

"You hang out with me too much." Hermione said sniffling.

"Oh?"

"Name one other time you've said the word façade."

George rested his chin on her shoulder, "That could almost be an insult Ms. Granger."

"So what if it is?"

Fred got up and cupped her face in his hands, "Don't worry about it Hermione. If Ron tells anyone we'll just kill Ron."

"And the person he told!" George added.

Fred smiled, "See? Problem solved! Now let's go downstairs before mum has a fit."

Hermione opened the door and huffed, "You two really are jerks! You can't just leave untested products laying around!"

"How do you think they get tested Granger?" Fred said defensively

"Yeah, we bloody well won't use them on each other! One of us might get a black eye or something."

Hermione let out a small scream in frustration before turning around to give the twins a quick wink. They continued down the stairs only to see Molly waiting.

"I can't believe you!"

Hermione felt panic take over her body, "I'm sorry!" She squealed, feeling tears spring at her eyes. Molly grabbed the girl into an embrace, "There's nothing to be sorry for dear. It's these two! Leaving their toys all over the house!"

Relief washed over her and she found her heart beat returning to a normal speed. "Sorry Mum." The twins said before taking off.

Molly shook her head, "I have half a mind to send them a howler!" She also took off leaving Hermione at the foot of the stairs.

"Hey, Mione can I talk to you?"

"Sure Harry." She said happily. If anyone understood her, it was Harry. They had confided in each other countless times, and it always made her feel guilty that she never told him about her, Fred, and George.

He led her outside, not saying a word until they were quite far from the Burrow. They sat down under a tree seeking shade. It was only April, but it was still pretty warm.

"Ron told me something pretty interesting about you."

Hermione shrugged, "Oh? What?" Her mind raced, _'Ron wouldn't have…of course he would have! How could he not? Who else has he told? I bet the whole school knows! My reputation is done! How long has Harry known? As he told anyone?'_

"Hermione, stop having a panic attack." Harry said calmly, but not exactly caringly.

She sighed, she figured she might as well get down to what he wanted "How long have you known?" She asked

"He told me a few hours ago. Are you really?" She nodded, not looking him in the eye. "Both?" She nodded again. "Why?"

"I don't think you'd understand."

"Come on Hermione. You know very well I'd understand."

"They make me feel so important and so special. Even Viktor didn't do that, and he was my first. They made me feel loved, but not only that. They always tell me how lucky _they_ are, and how much they love _me._"

Harry nodded and she continued, "I was always waiting for Ron. And what if I fell in love with the idea of him? Sure he's a great mate, but look at him and Lavender. He treats her terribly while she follows him like a lost puppy! I don't-"

Harry wrapped his arm around his friend, "I understand love."

"Then why did you ask me?" She said hitting his side, and then nestling into it.

"To make sure you actually love them."

She rolled her eyes, "I'd be taking some pretty ridiculous precautions if they were just a shag Harry…So you don't hate me?"

"Hermione! Of course not, love. I could never hate you." He pulled her tighter, "No promises about Ron though. He was planning on asking you out you know."

Hermione shrugged, "He had years Harry, years. I can't feel sorry for him now that he's had his fun he's ready to settle. That doesn't work for me."

"Thank God." Harry said smiling.

------------------

**I think the Harry/Hermione friendship is better than any romance. Probably because it reminds me so much of my bestfriend and I. Anyway, yay Harry! I can't believe I was able to update this quickly. Don't question the good I suppose? **

**Oh, and I own nothing. I didn't put that in the last chapters.  
**


	5. Eye Want Candy

**Author's Note- Please don't hate me! I know it took forever to update, but drama club started and besides, this chapter is way longer than the other ones. Right? :D**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

Chapter 5: Eye (Want) Candy

"You know, I've always liked Harry better than Ron."

"Fred!" Hermione said shocked

"Hermione, he's nicer, smarter, he's handsome…and sweet." George said, trailing.

"Seems like you have a crush Brother." Fred said as Hermione giggled.

"Shut up! We all have celebrity crushes!" George said defensively.

"Does it count if you know them personally?"

"Boys!" Hermione said, finally stopping them. "Honestly. George can have a crush if he wants…I don't think Ginny would be too pleased though…"

"Oh, but not you Hermione? You'd be so jealous."

Hermione scoffed, "I would most certainly not get jealous of a crush!"

"Remember Candy?"

_****_

Hermione pushed open the door to the joke shop. She had been given her own key and used it frequently. Seeing the shop before it opened was always weird to Hermione. With the lack of people and noise, it looked deserted. "Fred? George?" She called out going toward the stairs, when suddenly she saw something very odd.

Someone was more appropriate. A very blonde, and a very beautiful young women was behind the counted rearranging some merchandise. She smiled, parting her perfect pink lips to reveal her perfect white teeth, "Can I help you?" She chirped.

Hermione pulled her large cardigan closer to her body, "Um, who are you?" She asked, trying to leave all hostility out of her voice.

"I'm Candy. Fred and George hired me yesterday to help out." She continued to smile at Hermione and she gave a strained smile back,

"That's great!" She said overly happy. "And, um, how long are you going to be working here? Just today? A week?"

"Oh, I'm here full time now."

"Really?" Hermione said, her patience growing thin, and her voice getting very strained. "Will you excuse me? I just have to go see the boys." She said stepping fully on the staircase.

"Oh you can't go up there!" Candy said.

Hermione turned around and looked at the girl, "Excuse me! Do you know who I am?" Candy shrugged, "I'm Hermione I'm-" She thought about her words, "Very close with Fred and George."

"Oh!" Candy exclaimed with a light bulb going off, "You're Hermione! I wasn't expecting… never mind. Go on up."

Hermione got off and went behind the counter, "Wasn't expecting what?" She asked. Candy looked around panicked, looking for something that needed to be cleaned to get away from being Hermione's next meal.

"Okay, don't like take this the wrong way. It's actually a compliment if-"

"Wasn't expecting what?!" Hermione repeated louder.

"Well, I was expecting you to be a little…frumpy."

Hermione smiled politely at the girl, ignoring every urge to beat her to a bloody pulp. She pursed her lips and said, "Now, what would make you think that love?"

"The way Fred and George talked about you. They said that you're a girl who helps run the shop and I asked if either of them had a crush and they both sort of looked away and said that they weren't interested." The blonde said trying to be polite as possible.

Hermione was torn between crying her eyes out and ripping Fred and George's out. She decided to do both. She got up the stairs rather quickly without another word to Candy. Bursting the door open she saw Fred helping George tie his tie.

"Good morning Hermione! You're a little later than usual." George came over and pecked her on the cheek before getting a mug of hot chocolate, Fred doing the same. Hermione was a bit flabbergasted by the regularity of the situation. She made a large gesture to behind her.

"Oh! You met Candy! Lovely isn't she?" Fred said

"Quite the doll." George added.

Hermione waited for them to apologize and kiss her feet. For them to fire her and tell her that they believed she was pretty, but never prettier than the love of their life; but it never happened. The duo finished their hot chocolate and went down to open the store.

Hermione narrowed her eyes before the light bulb went off her head.

***

A few weeks later Hermione walked into the shop while the twins were on their hour lunch break. She saw Candy behind the desk, her pixie bob glowing from the sunlight.

"Hey Candy." Hermione said with a smile.

"Hello!" She beamed, aside from being a bit oblivious, Candy was no doubt a very nice girl. She did a good job helping customers and tiding up…and she was able to wrap the male customers around her finger.

"I was just wondering, how long do the twins give you for lunch?"

"An hour."

Hermione smiled, _'Perfect' _she thought. "Well, the boys and I talked it over and we think you should take two hours. I'll cover your extra one." Hermione gave Candy the best smile she could manage. She didn't like lying, but sometimes it was necessary.

"Oh for real?!" Candy exclaimed, adding an extra 'z' to the end of the word making Hermione cringe.

"Mmhm, so why don't you go now? I'll cover you and you come back at two?" Candy quickly walked out of the store and Hermione ran into the bathroom. She pulled a small flask out of her pocket, added some strands of blonde hair and took a sip. She covered her mouth as she belched.

Hermione felt the Pollyjuice take effect. After a minuet she walked out of the bathroom. She saw the guys in the store start to stare at her. She blushed, murmured something about morals, and went to the front desk where the twins were waiting.

"Hey there gorgeous."

Hermione felt anger sweep her body before ignoring it, smiling and saying "Hey." sweetly. That was as far as the conversation went. Over the next couple of weeks Hermione rang up a few orders and helped people find there way around the shop, which didn't go over very well. Most of the shoppers deciding that they wound up more lost than before. The twins hardly saying anything but "Hi." and "Bye" to her.

A very frustrated Hermione rested her chin on her hand while a few pieces of blonde hair fell in her face. She blew them away and they fell back down, making her drop her head to the counter. '_This was a terrible idea! Of course they aren't do anything with her! They love me!' S_he let out a groan before hearing her favorite voices,

"Candy, why don't you come to the backroom with us."

"Sure." _'I knew it! Those lying cheating bastards! I knew it!'_

She followed the twins into the backroom. They sat behind their desk, resting their feet on it simultaneously. Hermione took one of the chairs in front.

"Candy are you a natural blonde?" George asked her intently.

Hermione felt a huge wave of relief and confusion, "Um. Totally for real!" She said grinning, trying to keep herself from puking.

"Really? Because we can see your roots."

Hermione quickly glanced at the clock behind her, it had already been an hour. "Oh, I think I'm going to go outside." She went to leave before Fred did a locking spell on the door.

"Before you go, we'd like to tell you a little story. Would you like to start Fred?"

"Surely George. You see, we have a friend named Hermione. She's very beautiful, and she's very smart, but she's _very_ jealous."

"You see, she's more than just our friend, she's our girlfriend."

"So we know her very well."

The twins got up and sat on either side of Hermione. She felt her hair growing and her legs retreating back into her body. She blushed, there was no way of getting out of this.

"Face it."

"You're jealous."

"We knew you would be."

They breathed hotly into each of her ears. She shuddered feeling the last of the changes finish. Her hair returned to the shoulder length brown curls, the blue eyes changed back to light brown, and to her disliking her breasts returned to their normal size.

"There's our girl." Fred said into her curls, inhaling her sent.

"Will you fire her?"

"Maybe."

"Perhaps."

"On one condition." They said together.

"What?" Hermione asked shortly, finding it difficult to keep her composer let alone playing mind tricks with them. She felt George start to suck on her neck and George nibble on her ear lobe.

"You never kiss Ron again."

--------------------------------------------

**Cliffhanger! Guess what the next chapter's about. Read and review like always guys, and thanks**** for all the reviews, and watches3 **


	6. Oh No! The Mistletoe!

**Sorry this took so long to update. School is killing me. This one's a little shorter, but it's really sweet. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Oh No! The Mistletoe!

"That was so unfair!" Hermione wailed ripping her hands away from Fred and George to cross her arms.

"How so Ms. 'I'd never be jealous of a crush!'" George said in a high-pitched voice.

"I do not sound like that."

"I'd never be jealous of a crush." Fred repeated, sounding like a bear.

Hermione turned and glared and him and he puckered his lips. She turned back to George.

"It wasn't fair because your mum made me!"

"How could our mum make you kiss Ron? Did she push you together?"

"Practically!"

***

If there was any holiday more extravagant than Easter, it was Christmas. After defeating Lord Voldemort, Molly Weasley demanded that all of the family unite to cherish each other and be thankful. Not that it was anything different from the prior years.

Hermione and Ginny were helping Mrs. Weasley set the table while the boys played Wizard Chess. Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw Ron looking upset. She sighed and went over to him,

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

It had already been a good amount of months and Ron still wouldn't talk her. The frequent times they all gathered at the Burrow, Ron was always pleasant, but he had had an argument with Lavender the night before. She refused to spend the day with Ron and his family and apparated to her sister's house.

Hermione went to reach for his hand and he jerked it away from her. After a moment she tried again. Ron got up and stormed away, leaving a defeated Hermione.

"He'll come around." Harry said hopefully, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Hermione shrugged, "Will he? I wouldn't if I were him."

Before the conversation could get any more in depth, Harry and Hermione started a round of Wizard Chess. When Harry kept beating her mercilessly, Hermione demanded that they play again.

"I'm very good at normal chess!"

"Hermione it's practically the same thing!"

"Not at all." She said defensively.

"Check."

"Harry James Potter I-!"

Suddenly, Fred and George appeared on either side of Hermione. "We shag loser." They said together.

Hermione had told them Harry knew. At first they were a little skeptical, but after a while they knew Harry would keep their secret. Hermione rolled her eyes at them and felt a smile tug at her lips.

Harry shook his head and chuckled. "Well, now I have an excuse to throw the game."

Hermione took one of the pieces and threw it at him, "Back off Potter. You have a Weasley, these two are mine."

Harry smiled sheepishly and went to find his said Weasley. Hermione turned to the boys, "So what's this about shagging the loser?" They all smirked and headed up the stairs.

**

About an hour later, a very satisfied and tousled Hermione came down the stairs. She saw Ginny and Harry cuddled by the fire while Mr. Weasley tried to figure out his new muggle camera.

"I think I almost got it…damn."

"Would you like me to help sir?" Hermione offered. Gratefully, he handed her the camera. She pressed it up to her eye and saw Ron glancing at her. He looked away quickly and stormed off. Hermione quickly clicked the button and took a picture of Harry and Ginny and handed the camera back to Mr. Weasley. He thanked her, mesmerized by his new contraption.

Hermione followed Ron's direction and found him sitting outside on the porch. He fiddled some snow in his hands and she sat next to him.

"Where's your coat?"

"Inside, I'm fine." Ron took off his jacket and placed in on Hermione's shoulders and got up. "Ron, wait."

He turned to her, "What could you possibly want to say Hermione?"

"That I miss you. I miss you me and Harry. I miss the golden trio going out for breakfast." Ron hesitantly made his way closer to Hermione and sat down again.

"Out of all the people in the world-"

"I know. I just couldn't wait any longer."

"Wait for what?"

"You."

The silence was broken by Mrs. Weasley giggling and shouting, waving a piece of mistletoe in her hand. "Look who we have under the mistletoe!" At those words; Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George filed out.

The moment was made that much more awkward as Hermione and Ron avoided looking at each other.

"Erm, Mum I don't think…" Ron started,

"Hush dear, it's Christmas." She said matter-of-factly. "Go on. It's a legend you know. Started in the muggle world too. But who wants to hear about that?" She gave the plant another wave and the silence returned. The world stopped turning, and everything became slow motion.

Hermione turned to Fred and George, looking a little peeved and like they wanted to say something.

She turned back to Ron and slowly lowered her face. She was met half way by Ron. Their lips didn't part, or mesh, or quiver. There was no tongue, or licking, or nibbling. It was simply two lips placed on another pair.

"I'm sorry." Hermione mouthed to him.

"It's okay."

----------------------------------------------

**Author's Note- Aw isn't that nice :D. Anyway," a lot of people seem to think I hate Ron, I don't. I just think he's a terrible boyfriend- great friend though. Chapter 7 will be up next week. R&R loves!**


	7. Goodbye Mother, Goodbye Father

Chapter 7: Goodbye Mother, Goodbye Father

"Oh yeah, she forced you all right." George teased.

Hermione shoved him lightly, "Be quiet, and Ron and I were fine after that."

"Who do you think took it worse? Ron or Mum and Dad?" Fred asked.

"Oh, definitely Ron." Hermione said.

George scoffed, lifting her chin, "You only think that, darling, because we had The Fight that night."

"Oh god. That was the second scariest thing in my life."

"What was the first?"

"Fighting Voldemort."

***

"Can one of you come zip me up please?" Hermione called behind her. Fred came behind her and zipped up the short black and red checkered dress. He kissed her cheek before going to George to do his tie.

"Looking handsome there."

"Not so bad yourself."

They smirked at each other and shared a quick kiss before joining Hermione at the mirror. George rubbed her shoulders to relax her. "Nervous?" she asked them

"Nah!" They said jokingly, but Hermione knew them. She knew that they were just as worried as she was.

That their parents would take it the same way, or worse, than Ron did. Explaining this to them would be hell. All three of them knew it, but they had officially been dating for years now, and they were tired of all the secrets and quickies at the burrow.

"They'll be here soon." Just as Hermione said it, they heard the crack in the living room. Molly and Arthur were waiting, thinking that tonight would just be dinner with her boys. Hermione walked out and Molly laughed.

"Hermione, dear! What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?" She held out her arms, but Hermione didn't go over to he.

"Won't you two sit down?" She said gesturing to the table. Fred and George came in and conjured a fire in the fireplace.

"Is everything alright?" Arthur asked sitting at the head of the table next to his wife. Hermione, Fred, and George sat down across from them. The lack of response was enough for them.

"What's going on?" Molly asked the worry clear in her voice. "Why are you here Hermione?"

Hermione cleared her throat, "I'm here…because I live here." She said hesitantly.

"Oh?"

"Yes." George said.

"And she lives her because I'm dating her." Fred said.

"Oh!" Molly said, " Is that all? I'm surprised but-"

"And so am I."

The heavy silence hung in air for what seemed like eternity. Arthur's expression was pure shock. His eyes were wide and his mouth a little open. However, Molly's face was etched with anger and confusion. "What do mean, how can both of you?"

"Because, we are all in love with each other." Hermione said.

"I beg your pardon!"

"George and me were always two halves of the same person. We didn't like to be separated so we made sure we never were. We were happy, and we accepted that we were different and that we always would be."

"And then Hermione came along. She challenged our tricks with her wit. We would tease and taunt her, but only to hide how much we wanted her in our life. She ripped us into two thirds. She completes us."

Before Molly could even think of a response or a question for any of them Arthur turned to Fred. "Has he ever…been inside of you?"

"He's always inside of me."

Molly finally found her head while Arthur looked at his children with remorse. "You think this is okay!? You think this is _normal_!?" Molly screamed not to one of them particularly.

Hermione found herself get flustered, "Yes I think it's okay. I think it's wonderful actually, and who cares if it's normal? We love each other!"

"Oh you love each other! And that will make everything better! What about marriage? What about children? What would you tell them? How would they explain that they have three parents? There is more to the world than love."

"There isn't anything more! How could you say that?" Hermione screamed, getting red in the face. "How can you say this about your _children_? How-"

"Hermione that is enough!" It wasn't said by Molly, and it wasn't said by Arthur. Hermione turned to see Fred and George looking at her like a child. "That is enough." George repeated.

She finally felt the tears spill out of her eyes, "Fred? George?" They looked away, and faced their parents, "We're sorry, we didn't expect it to turn out this way. Obviously you two are very confused and have a lot to think about. Ron's wedding is next month, we'll talk then?" The four of them got up.

"No matter what." Molly said, "You will always be my boys, and I will always love you."

"We love you too mum, dad." They said together. There weren't any hugs or kisses, but it still went over better than expected.

Hermione continued to sit at the table staring at the empty plate in front of her. She was numb, and she felt the lump in her throat. Even though she was crying it wouldn't go away.

"What the hell was that outburst about?" Fred asked "What did we agree to? Discuss civilly so they wouldn't get mad! That we were the ones who had to be polite as possible!"

"I'm surprised we even got her parting words Hermione!" George roughly pulled his tie loose and unbuttoned the top of shirt.

Hermione didn't respond, and the only sound that could be heard was the crackling of the fire. She waved her hand and the fire went out. "I really wish I didn't sell my apartment, because now I'll have to bother Harry and Ginny right in the middle of dinner! This is fucked up, this is all fucked up!" She didn't mean to, but she got louder.

"You're leaving?"

"All I did was try to defend us! Why aren't you angry? Why aren't you fuming? They're telling us we're wrong!"

"Well maybe we are!" As soon as Fred said it, he put his hand over his mouth. He went to reach for Hermione, "Shit, love I'm sor-"

The slap echoed across the room. Hermione left without a word, not even packing her clothes.

Fred rested his head on George's shoulder. He rubbed his back lovingly, "She'll be back." He said. He kissed the top of Fred's head. "Don't worry love, she'll come home."

-------------------------------------

**A.N- Hermione said the f bomb! Super special love for anyone who knows where what movie some of the dialogue came from! So, a little sad, but at least they kind of took it well. I'm pretty sure that the rest of the chapters are much fluffier. Next chapter is Ron and Lavender's wedding! R&R please. **


	8. Saved by the Wedding Bells

Chapter 8: Saved by the Wedding Bells

Fred and George kissed her, hugged her, and smothered her. "We're sorry." they said between kisses.

Hermione laughed, "Boys, it's okay. That's what? Three years ago now?"

"Just about."

Hermione's eyebrow furrowed, "Ron and Lavender are getting divorced already? I really thought they were going to stay together, especially after the wedding."

"Well of course, I mean they put up with all our fighting, our drama, our mini food fight, our makeup, our makeup _sex_, and still managed to have an amazing night." Hermione giggled, blushing slightly.

"Oh the makeup sex. Almost makes the fighting worth while." George said waggling his eyebrow.

***

"Hermione, come on your dress is in here!"

Hermione walked out of the spare room and into the Potter's kitchen. For the first time in an entire month Hermione was able to get up on her own and not from the help of mini-Potters jumping on her. She muttered something that sounded like good morning and grabbed a cup of coffee. She kissed the top of Harry's head and sat down.

"Are we really wearing purple? Honestly?" Ginny asked picking up her dress.

"Lavender for Lavender." Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry chuckled straightening his white tie. "You're lucky Potter, you know that?"

"Yes, from surviving two near death experiences from Voldemort I'm so lucky to be wearing a white tie. You're entirely correct Hermione." Ginny smacked the back of his head and handed Hermione her dress.

In the bathroom she slipped it over her head. It fit in all the right places, even complimented her eyes. Yet, Hermione still felt ugly and entirely desperate. She hated that she felt that way. Her inner feminist screaming at her that she didn't _need _men, that she was a completely strong human being without them; but her heart was her heart and it was shred.

She dismissed the thoughts and did her hair and makeup perfectly. If she was going to see _them_ she was going to make sure she looked damned beautiful.

***

"I hate that." Hermione said releasing herself from Harry's arm. She was never fond of apparating, or flying, or floo powder. She fluffed her hair and she saw _them._ The air in her throat got caught. She forgot how handsome they were. She noticed that they're suits were a little wrinkled and that Fred was in desperate need of a haircut.

Harry and Ginny followed Hermione's gaze and sighed. "I'm okay she said." She smiled even though her eyes were already watering. "Go. Go say hello to everyone. I'll join you in a moment." She nodded and they made their way toward the tent set up outside the Burrow. She saw them greet everyone including _them_. When she saw they turned around and looked at her. She looked away quickly trying to seem like she hadn't noticed them. They looked away trying to seem they hadn't noticed her either.

When while seeming to not notice Fred and George, Hermione did notice Mrs. Weasley coming her way. Panic quickly took over her body and she tried looking for a place to hide, before realizing she was in an open field.

"Hermione, you look lovely." was all Mrs. Weasley was able to get out before Hermione was a sobbing heap in her arms. "Shh." She said while rubbing comforting circles into her back.

"I'm so sorry!"

"I know dear."

"I just love them so much."

"I know dear."

"I'm sorry."

Molly wiped away her tears and smiled, "Waterproof mascara?"

"I figured I'd be crying a lot today." They smiled briefly and Molly planted a kiss on top of her head before walking away. Hermione took a deep breath closed her eyes and made her way toward the party. She stopped walking however when she saw two very attractive girls leap into Fred and George's arms and gave them a kiss, respectively. She was flooded with hot jealousy and made her path straight toward Lavender without looking at them.

"Hermione!" Lavender said and giving her a hug.

"You look beautiful." She said wrapping her arms around her. She did, her hair was down in golden curls and she a bouquet of white roses with springs of lavender in it. Her eyes were shinning and she was genuinely happy.

"Thank you!…Are you alright? I heard about the fight…" Hermione nodded and took the girls hand.

"Today's about you. You and Ron. Speaking of, where is he?"

***

"Ronald Weasley how do you expect to get married if you can't even properly tie a tie!"

"Boys only!"

Hermione walked over and redid his tie "Oh please, like I'd be in the bridal party if she were marrying anyone else." She kissed his cheek. "Nervous?"

"A bit, but good nervous." They smiled at each other and hugged again. Harry walked in trying to get his cufflinks buttoned.

"Why would they even put buttons on these?" He held out his arm for Hermione and she rolled her eyes.

"Some golden trio we are." Ron said. Hermione looked at her best friends. Both happily married, or about to be anyway, and starting their lives.

"We are some golden trio, and I wouldn't have it any other way." She kissed them both and left to find her bouquet and the man who would be walking her down the aisle.

Hermione spotted the twins with the girls from earlier and ignored them respectively. She felt the twins looking at her and didn't have to turn around to confirm it. She was approached by a devilishly handsome young man.

"Are you Hermione?" She peered over her shoulder and saw them glaring daggers at the man before her.

She flipped her hair, "I might be. Who's asking?"

He smiled, "I'm Aaron, Lavender's cousin. I'll be walking you down the aisle." He offered her his arm and she took it. He winked at her and she blushed slightly.

"Places!"

***

The reception was just beginning when Lavender and Ron were dancing. Hermione sat at the table for both the bride and groom's parties. She planted herself beside Harry and Aaron sat next to her. She was shamelessly flirting with Aaron while continuing to glance over at the twins while they continued to glance over at her.

"You know Leah," George said to the girl beside him, "There are some girls who are just so shameless. I mean really, even when they say they're in love with someone else they have no problems just flirting with other people." He was looking directly at Hermione by the end.

"You know, Aaron," Hermione said sweetly drawing a circle on his chest, "There are some girls who really like support from their significant over. You know, someone who backs them up and comforts them." She leaned in closer to him, "But I'm not one of those girls."

"Do you have to be such a whore on purpose?" George finally said directly to her.

"I don't know. Do you think you can stop being such an arse for five seconds of your life?"

"Don't talk to him that way!" Fred interjected.

"Hermione, why don't we dance for a bit?" Aaron said getting up and offering her his hand.

"I'd be glad to!" She said going off with him. She heard Fred and George say some derogatory words and she humphed.

The couple began to dance to the tango that played among the other couples. "So, do you want to explain or should I guess." Aaron asked. He twirled her.

"We got into a fight last month, I left and this is the first time I'm seeing them."

"Them?"

"Yes both." She was dipped, and when brought up wrapped her leg around his torso. "Don't judge, you don't know me well enough."

"Do you still love them?"

"I hate them."

"That's not what I asked."

Their faces were centimeters apart and Hermione could feel his breathe. "Of course I do. I've been in love with them since I was sixteen years old. And that was only when we were exclusive! We were, erm, seeing each other well before that too."

"Now, if you don't mind me asking, where do I come in?"

"The very attractive man who will drive them batty?"

"I'm going to kiss you."

"Okay."

To anyone at the party it seemed like a very passionate kiss. However, to the actual kissers it was lacking anything other than a twinge of lust. Truth be told, Hermione had missed the male attention she had received from Fred and George. They lavished her both physically and emotionally. Then it was instantly cut off. She's be lying of she said she didn't enjoy the kiss. She pulled away and glanced at the table with the corner of her eye.

"Well?" Aaron asked her.

"Perfect." She said giving him a tight squeeze. "Why are you agreeing to this?" She asked him.

"Well, I get a very beautiful bride's maid to dry hump me on the dance floor with no emotional ties. That's a win bird."

"Don't call me that. Call me darling or something. I sound like a whore if you call me bird."

"Can I cut in?" Aaron back away and Harry took Hermione into his arms. "Hermione, what was that about?"

"Harry let me lead, you're not a very good dancer."

"Hermione!"

"Well, you're not!" She sighed, "What do you think it was about Harry?"

"I'm not sure. All I'm sure is that I learned a couple of new swears tonight from Fred and George. Words I wouldn't even think around you let alone say."

"They never called, they never wrote, they didn't even try-"

"Did you?" Hermione didn't have to answer since they bother knew the answer was no. She rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"I left. Why didn't they chase after me?"

"Because they know it would make you angry. They know you want space when you're angry. You need time to brood." She picked her head up and saw Fred and George leaving the room with Aaron…only it didn't seem Aaron was leaving voluntarily.

"Shit!" She screamed before running after them. The dress and heels made it hard to run but she caught up to them.

It was ugly, Aaron looked a little roughed up. Not hurt, but his clothes and hair were ruffled.

"You think you can just waltz in and sweep her off her feet? That you can just go around kissing her?" George kneed him in the stomach.

"She kissed back." Aaron said in a strained voice, fighting back and breaking out of Fred's restraints. "Hermione!"

The twins turned in shock at Hermione. "Are you crazy?!" She shouted at them. She rushed to Aaron. "I can't believe you two. This is so low! Even for you!"

"You want to talk about _low_, love? How about kissing another man. How low is that?"

"You two are disgusting." She said walking away holding Aaron's hand.

"Take one to know one _darling_."

"Hermione, come on." Aaron said tugging at her hand. She gave another glare and walked away. She closed her eyes.

"Are they far away?"

"Yes."

"Can I cry now?"

"Yes."

She hugged the man next to her and let out little chocked up sobs. Her whole body shook. She thought that they would get one look at each other and everything would go back to normal. That she would just have to see them again and then everything would be okay. "I'm sorry they did that to you."

He rubbed her hair, "It was worth it. You're easily the prettiest girl here, and the smartest, the best dancer." He lifted up her chin with his finger so she could look into his eyes, "And the prettiest."

"You said that already."

"I know."

"I'm going to kiss you."

For the second time that evening Hermione found herself kissing the handsome stranger. This time the lust swirled with confusion and hunger and need. She cried while kissing him, for herself, for being so pathetic; for Aaron for getting into this mess; for Fred and George, for making them that angry; and for Ron and Lavender, for starting so much drama on their day.

Aaron dug his hands deep into her hair, pulling her close. Hermione rested her hands on his chest playing with the top button of his collar. The pair was interrupted by Ginny.

"Cake." Was all she said before walking away. Aaron smiled and flattened her hair. Hermione buttoned his shirk back up and did a quick spell to get rid of some of the wrinkles.

The speeches were said, and the toasts. Ron and Lavender fed each other cake in their wedding bliss, but it all went by in a blur for Hermione. Aaron leaned over occasionally and whispered comforting words.

"I thought you didn't like public displays of affection Hermione. Or was that only for us, since obviously we didn't mean much to you." Fred said.

"Really, if you're going to lie for so long, you might as well hold to that lie." George added.

The rest of the table was silent, having no idea what to say or to expect. Hermione opened her mouth trying to say something, but no words came out. She pushed out her chair and stood up, everyone continuing to look at her. Aaron started to get up but she motioned for him to sit back down.

"If everyone will excuse me." She said before walking into the Burrow. She didn't run, she took her time to hear the hum that was going on her head. She reached the kitchen and wasn't exactly sure what to do. She grabbed one of the extra pieces of cake and threw it at the window.

"So you're going to make a scene _and_ make a mess? Classy."

"Will you two please just leave me alone?"

"Why should we do that?"

"So you're little boyfriend can come to your rescue."

Hermione felt like she was being circled by sharks. They were mocking her, tormenting her. She almost wished Aaron would come in and rescue her, almost.

"I saw you two with those two girls so don't even try to act like you haven't strayed."

"Yes, our cousins are exactly who we're going to have romantic relations with."

Hermione suddenly felt a wave of stupidity drown her. "Ah, didn't know that, did you Ms. Granger?"

"Now, where you _that_ desperate to get a rise out of us?"

"Well it worked didn't it? You nearly killed him before."

"Oh shove off!"

"I beg your pardon!"

"We hardly touched him. We knew you were using him, might as well make the poor bloke feel like it was working."

"You really don't care!"

"Oh?"

"Where'd you get that idea?"

Hermione fell to the floor and cried. She wanted to vomit. She hated herself for letting them win, and that she was showing them that they won. She felt utterly defeated and humiliated. "Just go away." she said between sobs, "Just let me be miserable alone."

She heard the footsteps and the swinging door of the kitchen. She picked herself us and chased after them. The blare of the band was making the ground beneath them vibrate and pulse, but Hermione was fairly certain the ground would be doing so regardless.

"How could you not come after me?!" She demanded, throwing the words at them. She was hunched over, still crying.

"How could you leave?" She let out a frustrated cry and stomped back into the kitchen. Between her fury and her tears she didn't see the twins following her.

"Are we going to actually talk about this?" They asked her.

"No!"

"Fine!"

Not knowing what else to do Hermione picked up a piece of cake and smashed it into Fred's face. The three of them stood there shocked for a moment, not actually believing what she had done. Fred took a big swipe off his face and smashed it onto Hermione's dress.

Again they stood there for a moment, not entirely sure of what to make of this situation. Hermione picked up another piece and shoved it on George's pants. That time they were all grabbing pieces of cake and throwing it an each other.

They all collapsed to the floor still grunting and saying swears under their breath while attacking each other. Hermione suddenly stopped and looked at the two men before her. They were covered head to do in white butter cream frosting, and they were taking it very seriously. And she laughed.

Her laughter filled the quiet room awkwardly. She doubled over and for the first time in a month felt genuinely happy.

"What? You think this is funny?" Fred asked her.

"Yes!" She laughed again, "Look at you!" She grabbed a pan and held it up to him. He grabbed it out of her hands and shoved it at her face.

"Look at you!" Her face had splotches of frosting and her hair was matted with it. The dress was smeared in every way and her shoes were covered. She looked at Fred and George and saw their lips crawl up their faces. They parted and he laughed. The three of them grabbed onto each other and laughed.

George grabbed onto her tight and roughly places his lips on hers. The silence filled the room again, but it was a very different silence this time. Fred grabbed her from George and did the same. He swirled her tongue on her lips and pulled away.

"You're so sweet." He said into her neck.

"We should get cleaned up." She said feeling the frosting start to solidify. Fred and George each took one of her hands and led her up the stairs into the bathroom.

They let the steamy water fill the tub. Hermione undid Fred's tie and George unzipped her dress. She had goose bumps already, and they hadn't even done anything. The dress was slipped off her shoulders and she stepped out of it. George's hands found her exposed skin and devoured it. She closed her eyes only to feel Fred's hand on her cheek.

"Not yet love. Don't give in yet." Hermione nodded and unbuttoned his shirt, letting her fingers graze over every inch of exposed skin. She twirled the red chest her between her finger tips, being careful not to pull.

The rest went by in a blur. Somehow they managed to remove all of their clothing and get into the soapy water. Hermione placed herself onto George's lap, making him enter her. She was on sensory overload. Refamiliarizing herself with their soft skin. She felt Fred come up behind her and place himself in her as well.

They didn't move at first. They sat there being one together, remembering the feeling and trying to remember something that could ever make them stop. Finally Hermione's hips bucked against George and he started to grind her.

It wasn't crazy hot fucking, but it wasn't making sweet love either. It was a place in between that they needed. It was quiet and almost rushed. The only noises were the sloshing of the water, heavy breathing, and occasional animalistic grunts.

In those moments the three made a silent vow to never let anything pry them apart again. Hermione knew, and even though it made her inner feminist scream, that she needed them to live; just like they needed her.

--------------------------------

**A.N. Hooray! Sorry I didn't update last week. There were three birthdays in my family and I wasn't feeling too well. But, **_**seven **_**pages! Longest chapter by far, and my favorite to date. Thanks for all the support (: **


	9. That Damned Bet!

Chapter 9: That Damned Bet

"You know we were really pissed at that bloke right?" George said behind Hermione, rubbing her shoulders.

"Oh of course darling. You're not that good of an actor." She laughed, "I can't believe we made up because of cake."

"Maybe cake's you weakness." Fred said winking.

"Well I know George's weakness." She smirked.

"I hate you, you know? That was so unfair." He replied.

"It was not! I needed the space more than you."

George leaned over and slapped Fred, "It's all your fault anyway. I can't believe you even made that .damned bet!"

***

Hermione Granger stood in the bathroom of her spacious flat. She stood at the sink, gazing into the cabinet before her. She held her breath and slowly opened it while ducking out of instinct. She opened one eye and saw that everything was still in place. The she eyed her prize.

Her finger reached slowly for the small deodorant stick. She was very careful to make sure she didn't touch anything neighboring the small item.

"Good morning Hermione!" Her hand flew making small toiletries fly in every direction.

"Fred!" She screamed picking up the small plastic items and shoving them back on the shelf in no particular order.

"What?" he asked grabbing his one deodorant stick.

"Do you even use half of the stuff in here?"

"No. Not really."

"Well, can I have the cabinet? I'm tired of living out of my makeup bag in the morning. And everything always falls if I'm not careful."

"No way Granger. George and I need the space." He walked out of the bathroom leaving Hermione with the mess.

"No you don't!" She followed him out. "Where's George?"

"He's visiting Percy for the day."

"And you're not?"

"I've suddenly come down with the flu."

She rolled her eyes at him, sat on the bed and beckoned for him to join her. Fred leaned down to kiss but Hermione put her hand up in protest. "Why don't we make things interesting?" He quirked his eyebrow at her. "Let's make a bet for the bathroom cabinet."

"Go on Granger." He said still hovering above her.

"I bet you anything I can get George to give me the cabinet."

"He'd never, most of that shit is his!"

She arched into him, "Then you should have no problem winning the bet."

"And when I win?" He asked her.

"_If_ you win, I'll wear that slutty uniform you and your brother picked around the shop for a week."

"A month."

"A month?"

"Two months."

"Fred." She said sternly

"Fine a month. Seal it with a kiss?" Hermione leaned up and propped herself on the palms of her hands. She kissed him lightly and nibbled on his bottom lip.

"May the best man win."

***

Hermione knew very well exactly what she had to do to win this bet. She had sent Ginny an owl earlier in the week for…assistance. Her curling iron was heating up as she waited for the owl to get back. She pulled out her makeup bag and took out her deepest shade of red lipstick.

"What are you doing Love?" She turned around and saw Fred. She wrapped her arms around him and took the little plastic tube. She drew circles along his chest teasingly.

"I'm planning on what I'm going to buy when I win this bet."

"Oh?"

"Yes." She uncapped the lipstick and put it on slowly, it was the their favorite shade on her. "I've decided to have a different deodorant for each day of the week."

Fred leaned down to smother her with his lips, but they were interrupted by a tap at the window followed by some screeches. Hermione grinned and went to the window, took the package and began to walk away but the owl screeched out in protest. Hermione pet the bird lovingly before it flew off to the owlery.

"What's that?" Fred asked reaching for the package.

"None of your business!" She pulled it away passively. "Now get out of here, you promised you would go see your parents today."

"That's why?! That's not fair. You said mum wanted to see me!"

"Oh she does. Especially after I told her that you miss her so much."

"I hate you."

"You love me. Now get out. George is gonna be up in ten minuets!"

He rolled his eyes and apparated after giving her a very brief kiss. Hermione untied the white string and unwrapped the brown paper. She took out the contents of the package and held it up.

"Perfect."

***

"Hermione! Fred! I'm home." George walked in and undid his tie. "Darlings?" He let it hang around his neck. Hermione walked out in her robe and black heels. Her hair was in perfect ringlets. "What's this?" Before Hermione answered she untied the silk sash on her robe. She turned around and held out her arms. George slipped it off her shoulders to reveal her strappy red and black lingerie. "Wh-what-?" He looked her up and down, admiring every curve and corner of her body. He wanted to devour her.

Hermione put her finger up to hips lips. "Shh." They locked eyes and Hermione left her finger there. He closed his eyes and kissed it. "I believe you're mine for the evening." He nodded. Hermione unbuttoned his shirt and let her hands trail up his body. George ripped it off and let his hands burry in her hair.

Her leg lifted and he grabbed onto her thigh. She let out a moan. "Kiss me." She said parting her cherry red lips. He pulled her face close by the roots of her hair. Their faces meshed and their lips parted. He fingers pulled at her hair while Hermione let her fingers scrape his back. Her nails dug deeper into him as he pulled her body closer. She pulled way, and made a gesture to the bedroom.

Hermione pushed George down onto the bed. He looked up at her like a little kid looked at candy. Like he would do absolutely anything to get his mouth on her. She swayed her hips and started to remove the black panties. She slipped them over the black stiletto and tossed them to George. She climbed into his lap and he undid the bra strap. She leaned down and kissed him again, her red lipstick clinging to his lips. Her curls were already sticking to the back of her neck and coming undone.

Her hands reached for his pants. She slid off his lap and onto the floor. He sat up letting his legs dangle off the bed. Hermione unbuttoned them and began to slide them off his legs and did the same with his boxers. Her mouth wrapped around his length. She let it stay there letting him bask in the pure ecstasy. George once again pulled at her hair as she continued to please him. He grabbed her by the forearms and pulled her on top of him.

She straddled his mid section and was centimeters away from him. His hips started to buck and Hermione smirked. She had him right where she wanted.

"Darling?" He grunted at her. "I'm about to do something for you, right?" He grunted again. She lowered her body a tad more, letting him briefly touch her wet opening. He started to buck again, but Hermione pulled her hips back up. "So can you do something for me?"

"Anything." he said starting to lose his mind.

"Anything?" She whispered into his ear, "Like the bathroom cabinet?"

"It's yours."

Was all she had to hear before slamming her hips down to his.

* * *

**AN- Again, sorry for being late. Last week was Halloween and I had dress rehearsal for a play today. I have a show next weekend so don't expect another chapter until the week after, or even the week after that. Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Wrong Side of the Floor

Chapter 10: Wrong Side of the Floor

"Completely unfair-"

"Ridiculously,"

"Uncalled for!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at them, "Oh please. Besides, I wore the uniform for a day." She crawled to the edge of the bed where the twins were, dangling their legs off the edge with their backs turned to her. She pulled them down and laid down resting her feet on the pillows. "I didn't have to do that."

"No, but it was fantastic that you did." Fred kissed her cheek. Hermione smiled and stuck her tongue out at George. She stretched her arms and legs out before turning on her belly.

"Thank goodness we have a giant bed you bed hog." George teased her.

"Remember the first night I stayed over and you two still had that teeny full sized?"

"Now _that _was funny."

***

Hermione sat on the couch in the twin's flat above the joke shop. She had a mug of hot cocoa placed in between her hands to warm her up. Not that being cuddled with Fred and George didn't do that already. The three of them sat in front of the fire watching all the first snow fall of that winter. She was only a few months out of Hogwarts and was still amazed by all her new freedoms. Like the freedom to stay at her boyfriends until three am on a freezing Tuesday.

Going back to Hogwarts was a huge decision for Hermione. After Voldemort was defeated the school reopened and she, Harry, and Ron were invited back to complete their seventh year. It was bad enough to think of leaving Fred and George, but Fred was in terrible shape after the war and was lucky to be alive. The last thing she wanted to do was leave him.

However, Hermione knew that she had to go back, and so did Fred and George. She would regret not being able to get every ounce of knowledge that she could if she was given the opportunity. Even if that meant putting their blissful plans of love and traveling on hold.

"I should get going." she said breaking the soothing silence. George was stroking her hair and it was making her fall asleep. She lifted her legs off of Fred's lap and lifted her head from George's chest. She stood up and stretched.

George pulled her back down, "Why don't you stay over?"

Hermione stared at him blankly. In all of their years of being together she had never stayed over at their place. Sure they'd slept together, in a nonsexual way, but that was always at Hogwarts, The Burrow over summer, or recently at her and Ginny's apartment since Ginny was always at Harry's. She smiled.

"I would love to."

"Good." Fred said "Now get your cute bum back on this couch Granger."

**

Hermione opened her eyes and woke up from a light sleep. She was still nestled between the two and found that they were wide awake. George was still playing with her hair and Fred rested his hands on her lap. The two were whispering and joking trying not to wake their sleeping beauty.

"What time is it?" she asked them groggily.

"Want to get to bed?" She nodded. She lifted her arms for Fred to give her a piggy back ride. She hung on his body like a rag doll and the trio made their way to the bedroom.

Fred placed her on the bed gently and Hermione lifted her arms. She felt George lift her black sweater over her head. She flopped down onto her back and one of them removed her boot cut jeans. She got under the covers and felt Fred and George join her for what she thought would be a romantic ending to a good day.

The three of them shuffled around for a few minuets until Hermione finally gave up and laid on her side. She felt the roll closer to her giving her no space to stretch her legs. She tried to curled in her legs but hit Fred's. He grunted at her and she put her legs back.

"Can I have more blanket please?" she asked the air.

"I don't even have any!" George complained.

"What size bed is this?"

"A full!"

"…I have a queen for myself! You _share_ a full?!"

"Well we don't squirm until we fall asleep. At least you're in the middle!"

"Okay, let me try something." Hermione took one of the pillows and got up from under the covers. She crawled to the other end of the bed and settled between the two sets of legs.

"Everyone have enough blanket?"

"Yes ma'am. Enough wiggle room?" Fred asked her.

"Yes sir!"

"Alright then!"

Hermione was able to close her eyes and finally started to drift into a wonderful sleep. She curled her toes and all of a sudden felt arms and hands reach for her feet. She pulled them close to her and tried to ignore it but it didn't stop.

"Okay this doesn't work!" George protested.

"What now?" Hermione asked, defeated.

"I have nothing to cuddle with!"

She got up and snatched the pillow and went back to where she originally was. "You are such a baby." He wrapped his arms around her and ignored her. "Boys, this is impossible. I'll go sleep on the couch…"

"No! You are not spending your first night over on the couch!"

"The one of you go." She whined. "I'm tired."

"We're staying together! We'll deal with your kicking. We love you goodnight!"

"Fine! Goodnight!"

The next morning Hermione Granger woke up on the floor next to the bed. She looked up to see Fred and George cuddled tight. Her back ached and she was exhausted. In short, Hermione Granger was in a very bad mood.

"Boys! Wake up! We're going mattress shopping!"

* * *

**A.N. Thank you guys for being patient with me! The show was fantastic, and thanks to those who wished me luck! I'm actually in another show, but it's on Monday so expect another chapter this weekend! This one isn't my favorite, but it clears up why Fred's alive and what happened the year after. R&R my lovelies! **


	11. No Place Like Home

Chapter 11: No Place Like Home

"And now thanks to yours truly, we have this beautiful king sized bed!" Hermione grinned at them. "Wasn't always beautiful though…" she added under her breath.

"Yeah, because that's what Fred and me were thinking about. The only thing we wanted to see on this bed was you- not frilly pillows." George picked up one of the said frilly pillows and chucked it at Hermione. She dodged it and shot a glare ay him.

"I can't believe how long it took you to move in." Fred added, taking the pillow and placing under him bum.

"Don't sit on it!" She ripped it out from under him making him fall over. "And, I wanted to be independent for a while."

"A year after getting this beautiful bed for you?"

"That's hardly anything! Besides, you're acting like I never slept over."

"Exactly! You should've just moved in."

"I did!"

"Yeah after we begged."

***

Hermione walked through the doorway of Fred and George's flat. "What time are your parents arriving?" She dropped her bag and took off her jacket, hanging it on her hook. She started to clip up her hair to try and hide some of the frizz. She took a double take at the mirror Fred and George had purchased for her, since this seemed to be a constant action for Hermione.

She got to the kitchen and pulled out one of her bottles of water. She gave it a light kick and proceeded to sit on the counter waiting for the twins to emerge from their room.

"They canceled. Mum's sick." Fred walked by and gave her a light peck.

"You gonna stick around?" George followed suit.

"Of course. Is she alright?"

"Just a cold."

She took another sip and felt George poke her sides. She let out a squeal and almost spit out all her water. "Don't do that! I hate that!"

"Yes, but it's _very_ adorable." He said poking her nose. She glared at him and took another sip.

"So, we were thinking-"

"It only seems logical at this point-"

"Not that it would make _any _difference-"

"Because you're here all the time anyway-

"But you should move in."

Hermione placed the bottle down. Her mind was blank, it did make sense. She had been living with Ginny for a year and a half, she'd been with the twins for, well ever, she loved them with all her heart, but Hermione wasn't sure if she was ready to give up that last bit of independence.

"Well?"

"I-I, I want to."

"Splendid!"

"Jolly good!"

"When will you move in?"

"Doing anything tonight?"

"How about right now?"

"Boys!" She cut them off "Let me finish." She jumped off the counter and stood there with her arms crossed. "I said I _want_ to, but- are you sure?"

"We've been thinking about it since we got the new mattress." Fred said

"Really? That's…that's a long time."

"A year." George added.

She bit her lip, "And you're positive?"

"Hermione!" Fred said, giving up with her antics, "You basically live her anyway! Sell your flat, you have clothes here, you have food and drinks here, you have a tooth brush here, you have your own bloody hook! You're hardly ever home anyway. Doesn't this feel like home?" He grabbed her hand, "Doesn't this feel like home?"

"When should I pack?"

***

Like Fred said, most of Hermione's personal possessions were already where they needed to be so the moving process was very easy. Ginny squealed with delight when Hermione told her, since she had been planning to move in with Harry.

Within a week everything was either boxed up, bagged, in a suitcase, or at another flat. The girls either slept at their significant others' apartment, or on the pull out couch that Hermione's parents had given them as a housewarming gift. They had to move it around a dozen times; too much lighting, noisy neighbors, closer to the fire, too close to the fire, Ginny didn't like to be near the door, Hermione liked being near the window. Finally, they got it just right, smack dab in the middle of the living room.

Finally, the night before the big move came. Hermione and Ginny celebrated their last day the exact same way they celebrated moving in, Chinese on the floor using a box as a table, with white wine in glasses, eating out of the container.

"It's so weird." Ginny said

"I know."

"I can't believe it's our last night in this place."

Hermione looked around. Luckily, neither of them put much thought into decorating. The girls knew that this was temporary. Hermione had Fred and George, and Ginny had Harry. It was only a matter of time before this happened, they just hadn't expected it to be so soon.

When they first moved in, the walls were the ugliest shade of green either of the girls had seen. Ginny wanted to use magic, but somehow Hermione convinced her to try the muggle way. She promised it would be fun.

"You and your bloody paint." Ginny said laughing to herself noticing Hermione staring at the walls.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time!"

Which, to Hermione, it had. The girls went out and bought the perfect shade of crimson for the walls and brushes. They had lasted about an hour before they were covered in pain, exhausted, and absolutely done with painting for the rest of their lives.

"It was so uneven!"

"That poor door!"

"And then we just tried to paint the entire door!"

"And made it ten times worse than it was before."

The girls burst out laughing, clutching to their stomachs until it died down and they looked around their precious walls. Now that they were leaving, they wondered if the next renters would find the red the ugliest shade they'd ever seen, and if they'd paint over their memories. And now they wondered if they painted over someone else's green memories when they moved in.

"Where in the world are we going to have Sleepover Sundays?" Ginny said breaking the silence, holding back a few tears.

"The Burrow. Or we'll send Harry to Ron's"

"The Burrow" They both said after a moment. The girls giggled and clinked glasses.

This was really it.

***

Hermione Granger opened the door to _her_ flat for the first time. She stood there, her key in her hand, for what seemed like a lifetime, but was actually only a minuet. She closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply. Finally she smiled, she smiled big.

"Boys? I'm home!"

* * *

**A.N. Sorry for being late! The holidays have been hectic! Thanks to Readerforlife and Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley for my only reviews! More to come. Any suggestions? Feel free to comment any ideas (: Thanks loves!**


	12. You And You And Me And WHAT?

Chapter: 12: You And You And Me And WHAT?

"And here we are, two years later and the three of us still happily alive. Somehow." Fred teased glancing at a half asleep Hermione being tickled by George to stay awake. Half frustrated, half amused Hermione sat there taking it, trying not to laugh.

While running his fingers across her knee George said "I remember when we weren't almost three anymore."

"Oh my god, I don't want to talk about that!" Hermione blushed.

George patted her tummy, "Oh but we do!"

***

Hermione Granger was never one to panic. She always stayed calm under pressure and could make her way out of any situation with a cool head and a silver lining perspective. While other panicked, Hermione was the one to plan what to do to get out of the situation quickly and sufficiently. At this particular moment, Hermione Granger was pacing around the apartment, her palms sweaty, and about to throw up. She stared at the bathroom door and took a deep breathe.

"You can do this Hermione."

"Do what?"

She let out a scream not expecting to hear Fred. She hit his arm. "Don't scare me like that ever again!"

"Jesus, calm down love. What's up your bum?"

"Nothing." She said shortly Aren't you late for work?"

"Nope, we are closed for the day to celebrate Hermione's Day First Day Off In Forever Day!"

"Excuse me?" The color drained from her face. She was having difficulties doing this with them downstairs, how was she going to do it with them in the room?!

"Don't be too excited love. You'll hurt yourself" George said walking into their open kitchen.

"I am excited, it's just very unexpected…and I hate anything unexpected…"

"Like a pregnancy?"

"Oh my god!" She covered her mouth with both her hands. She shook her head, "Of course you know! I'm probably the size of a whale already! Oh my god!"

"Wait-?"

"_What?" _

Hermione stared blankly at the bewildered expressions of Fred and George. She moved her hands to her hips and waved one in the air and let out a little fake laugh, "What?" she added trying to sound passive.

"What was that little outburst about it?" Fred asked her quirking his eyebrow, and not in a sexy way.

"I was just giving an example- I was going to say 'or a surprise party before you had a conniption."

Hermione bit her lip and tried to contain it but she let out a huge sob and buried her face in her hands. Before she could let out another one, Fred and George were beside, rubbing her back and shushing her in utter confusion.

"Hermione, talk to us. What's the matter?" Fred said holding her hands and rubbing loving circles with his thumbs.

"This isn't helping." George pulled her close and tried to comfort her.

Hermione sniffled and took a deep breath, she had to tell them eventually.

"I'm late."

Fred and George understood immediately. The three of them stood there speechless, none of them sure what to say.

"Have you…?"

"Not yet."

"Do you have a?"

"In the bathroom."

"Stay with her." George said as he went to the bathroom to retrieve it. Fred kissed her head, telling her everything was okay, but Hermione could hear the clear worry in his voice. Hermione was barely 21, and not ready for a baby. On good days the three were eating dinner by eleven. How could she raise a child and feed it at a normal rate?

"You have to pee on it?" George said quizzically reentering the living room. Hermione let out a little laugh before taking it from him. He kissed her softly, "I promised it would always be the three of us, no matter what. And if that turns into the four of us, it's okay." Hermione nodded and rushed into the bathroom.

George collapsed on the couch and Fred followed. They intertwined their fingers and let out a sigh. They knew everything would be okay, they would deal with anything that came their way for their little family. Even if that little family became bigger.

"We never had this problem when it was just the two of us!" Fred said jokingly.

"I heard that!" Hermione called from the bathroom. She walked out and sat next to them, "Okay, we have to wait a while before it works."

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"George I don't even know if I am yet!"

"I know, I know. But if you are. What would we name it?"

"Well if it's a boy, Antigonus."

"What the hell is an Antigonus!?"

"It's from Shakespeare! Like my name."

"What play is poor Antigonus from?"

"Winter's Tale, like mine, for your information."

George poked her sides, "You are too smart for your own good. Alright then Ms. Winter's Tale, and if it's a girl?"

"Emilia."

"That's kind of pretty. Winter's Tale?"

Hermione nodded, "We can discuss Antigonus if we need to, but I like Emilia."

"As long as it's Emilia Molly. Mum wants a grandkid named after her."

"Emilia Molly Weasley! Oh it's adorable! I love it!" Hermione gushed. "Okay, so Emilia. What would she be like?"

"Well she'd be smart like her mum, and beautiful."

"Oh, thanks. She would have freckles like her….fathers?"

"I don't want to know who the real father is."

"Me neither!" Fred and Hermione said at the same time.

"Do you think it'd be weird for her? Two dad and a mum?"

"Well, she'd be so smart, beautiful, and funny, she wouldn't even care. She'd just be so happy."

"We'd be _great_ parents know that you think about it." Fred said.

"Emilia will be the luckiest little baby in the world."

"We'd give her all the best books and robes for school."

"Oh we're not sending her to Hogwarts!" Fred said.

"What? Are you crazy?"

"I am not sending my daughter away for months at a time!"

"You are absolutely ridiculous! She is going to Hogwarts and be the smartest witch of her generation!"

"And then be whisked away by two gorgeous twins who will seduce her?"

"And sneak around in a thrilling, romantic, spontaneous relationship."

"I can home school her. Right?"

The conversing was broken by a ding coming from the bathroom. Hermione shot up and ran to the bathroom. A moment later she came out, her eyes a little watery. "It's negative she said." She placed it on the coffee table and sat back down. "Well. That is a huge relief." She said staring at the stick. Her eyes still a little watery.

Fred and George grabbed each of her hands, "It's okay. It's probably for the best." She said shrugging. The twins agreed, each feeling a little more forlorn than they thought they would.

* * *

**AN Sorry guys ): I just couldn't have her have a baby. Um, updates should be sorta regular because starting Wednesday I have off for two weeks!! Happy Holidays to all my readers, I love you guys!! **


	13. Just a Couple of Rules

Chapter 13: Just a Couple of Rules

"If we want one, we can always have one."

"Well, babies are nice, but you know what my favorite thing about babies are?" George asked, looking knowingly at his twin.

"How they get here."

"Exactly Fred."

"Agreed George."

Hermione shook her head and laughed, "I forgot people only have sex when they're trying to have kids."

"Glad we could remind you love."

"You're very funny."

"I know."

"Fred." She warned

"Hermione." He gave her a teasing look and a smirk. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed the top of her head. She tilted her head back resting it on his shoulder.

"So I was your best, right?" The twins looked at each other. "Right?"

"Well, you came to be."

"You can't count the first time!" She exclaimed. She turned around and looked at Fred, "I mean like. Now."

"Oh of course, but our first time…."

"You were a wreck."

"That shouldn't even count." Hermione side, "We didn't even actually have sex."

"But we were going to, that's what matters."

***

Hermione Granger was currently in her fifth year at Hogwarts. She, Fred, and George had officially been official, even though they'd be in love and fooling around for quite some time, for an entire year now. As soon as Viktor went home Hermione realized that she never wanted to be with any man, or in her case men, other than Fred and George, and they whole heartedly agreed.

It was an extended weekend for all of the students at Hogwarts, and Hermione had informed everyone that she was going to spend it with her family back in the muggle world while Harry and Ron went to the Burrow as always.

While Hermione was going to see her parents, she was not going there right away. She was spending the day at Fred and George's to celebrate their anniversary. She missed them terribly, only seeing them on weekends when she didn't have a lot of work to do and on holidays. They constantly wrote each other, but it wasn't the same. She missed their touch, she missed their kisses.

And they were finally in her reach. She knocked on the door and before she could do it again, George was at the doorway kissing her. She laughed and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and lightly biting on his lower lip.

"Happy anniversary darling." She said, her head pressed against his.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

"Is that her?" She saw Fred peek his head from the kitchen and beamed. He ran, ripped Hermione out of George's arms and spun her around, finally kissing her. "I missed that you know."

"Missed what?" She kissed him again, "This?" They smiled.

"Well, come on in sweetheart. We only have you until six."

"It's noon, I think we can manage."

"And you're sure you don't want to go to the Burrow with us tomorrow?"

"No, I should see my parents. I haven't seen them since before Christmas." She smiled again and wrapped her arms around both of them, "I can't believe how much I missed you two. Well then, did you make me lunch?"

"Of course!"

"Turkey sandwiches, our specialty."

The trio spent most of the day catching up and talking about how much they missed each other. They talked about Harry and Ron and how they were holding up, and how they were treating her now that they knew.

"Fine, nothing's changed."

"Good or we'd kill them."

They talked about Hermione's grades, and how she was too smart. She tried telling them she wasn't good at potions, but they wouldn't listen to her and insisted that Snap was just , as they put it, 'a prejudice arse wipe'.

"Boys." Hermione said disappointedly.

"What!?" George argued.

"He's saved Harry's life, as much as I dislike him, I can never hate him."

"Suit yourself."

And before they knew it, it was five o'clock. They gravitated toward the couch and were laying, sad that their time was almost up.

"My parents don't miss me, right?"

"Nope."

"Not at all."

"Not like I miss you two. It's not possible."

George leaned over to kiss her, not expecting it to last. He went to pull away, but Hermione wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him close. She parted her lips granting him access to her mouth. He lowered her directly onto Fred's lap, where he brushed away her curls and kissed her neck. Hermione moaned into George, pushing her body up to him. His hand snaked around her back, keeping her upper body pressed to him.

"We have an entire hour." Hermione said.

"Are you ready?" Hermione nodded. "Are you sue?" and she felt George get off the couch and Fred scope her into his arms. He carried her into their bedroom and placed her on the bed. He kissed her neck right on the pulse spot that was beating faster and faster. She got into a sitting position and pulled her shirt over her head. His hands found her chest and he began to pinch and fondle. Hermione let out a moan and rested on her palms.

"Come on love." He scooted her up the bed so he could get a better position. They were both on their knees. George went behind her and unhooked her pink bra. Fred's hands were a mess in her hair, tugging and pulling while George's were glued to her chest. Her hands shakily at the bottom of Fred's shirt, begging him to take it off. Both of them obliged giving Hermione the best view. She ran her hands across Fred's lean front, her fingers trailing to his pants where she unbuckled his belt. She turned around and did the same for George.

"You are so bloody gorgeous." He said into her hair, taking her in. She moaned, feeling Fred slip his hands under her skirt. He slipped her panties around her ankles. He slipped one finger into her, making her latch onto George. She buried her face onto him, digging her nails into his back. "Like that?" Fred asked her. Hermione was unable to answer. She panted trying to contain her moans and screams. "I asked you a question Ms. Granger."

"Yes." She finally managed to get out.

"Yes? I don't know what you're talking about."

"I like it." She said, seeing stars.

"Like what?"

She moaned again. This was torture. How could they expect her to think at a time like this. "Now brother, don't torment the poor girl." George said. Hermione gave him a thankful look before seeing the gleam in his eye. He unlatched her arms from him and laid her down.

She saw Fred and George whispering to each other and finally come toward her. George pushed her skirt up around her hips. He stroked her thighs and pushed open her legs. "Close your eyes Hermione."

She obliged, and before she knew it, she felt the best sensation of her life. Their tongues, both of them, having their way with her folds. Her hands grabbed the sheet beneath her and she bucked her hips. Her eyes were screwed shut and she felt like she was going to explode.

Fred's tongue was darting in and out of her while George played with her most sensitive spot. They knew they were driving her crazy, and having her bucking her hips like that only made them want her more.

Finally, both of them stopped and Hermione was able to gain some thought back. It wasn't her first time, but it was only her second, it would probably still hurt a little. Besides, Fred and George were much larger than Viktor was. She knew she loved them, but something inside her told her it wasn't right. Her stomach suddenly had butterflies, and not the good kind.

George climbed on top of her, ready to place himself inside of her. When suddenly, Hermione pushed him off.

"Okay! We have to go over a couple rules first!"

* * *

**AN Oh Hermione. Sorry it took so long to update guys. Went to the city and CHRISTMAS! How was everyone's? Unless you're not Christian. How was your Hanukkah? I got some pretty kick ass gifts! So, tada! Don't forget to leave me suggestions, I'm running out guys!**


	14. The Color of Love

Chapter 14: The Color of Love

"No anal stuff!"

"Don't think this'll be all the time!"

"No cursing at me!"

"Don't even think about pulling my hair!" Fred and George rattled off all the rules she had established in that lovely impersonation they had of her.

Hermione crossed her arms, "Which have all been omitted." They winked at her and smirked. She wrinkled her nose and smiled wickedly. She rolled on top of George and buried her face in his neck, inhaling his cologne. Fred and George wore different cologne on her behalf.

"Smell good?" She nodded and he stroked her hair. "You got me this for two Valentine's Days ago, right?" She nodded again.

"Oh that Valentine's Day was terrible. It was such a tease." Fred said

Hermione groaned, "That was bloody awful. It was a tease for me too you know."

"We know. It was just very frustrating."

"Especially with what you were wearing."

***

Hermione Granger always loved Valentine's Day. It was her favorite holiday. There was always chocolate around, and everything was covered in her favorite color, red. She enjoyed cutting little hearts and decorating for the day, which is what she was doing that morning in the flat.

Fred and George were downstairs until six, since this was the best day for that damned love potion, but Hermione didn't mind. She was free to go down and join them when she was finished, but she knew she wouldn't be. Hermione Granger had some other things up here sleeve.

The day before, Hermione went to visit her parents to have tea and discuss life, and how Fred and George were. Her parents were very liberal, and supported her relationship, telling her whatever made her happy made them happy. It was a surprise, but one the three of them took without question. It was very nice just The twins liked them fine too, but were no where as close to her parents as Hermione was to there's.

Before returning home, Hermione went into Victoria's Secret, possibly her favorite muggle store. The store was buzzing with Valentine's Day sexual tension. Every girl in there looking for the one thing that would drive their man (or men in her case) wild.

Hermione, unlike them, was smart and looked online first so she knew exactly what she was getting. When she found it, she caressed the white silky fabric in her hands, knowing it would go perfect with her red silk robe.

Everything was perfect, everything. Her hair, make up, shoes and the bustier- all perfect. Now, all that was left was the twins.

***

At six, the door barged open, Fred holding roses and George holding champagne.

They had done some planning too. They bought chocolate covered strawberries, since they knew that was her favorite. The roses were her favorite color, red of course.

"Hermione our darling!" Fred sang

"Hermione our love!"

"Where are you?"

They dropped everything on the table and walked into their bedroom. They sighed, seeing Hermione passed out in sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Admittedly, a little bummer they each gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked back out to watch television. They sat down and noticed Hermione's laptop with a DVD on it. "Watch Me." it said in Hermione's perfect handwriting. They quirked their eyebrows, put the DVD in a pressed play.

Hermione was on screen, "Do you boys honestly believe that I would fall asleep on Valentine's Day? Come into the bedroom right now. I have a surprise for you."

They both shot up and ran in.

"Hello boys."

"Holy."

"Shit."

Hermione was sitting on the bed. Her brown curls were tossed behind her shoulders and her lips a shiny light shade of pink. She had a white lacy corset on that fit like a glove, pushing up and barely covering her chest. She had matching boy shorts that she showed off by crossing her legs. She dug up a pair of white stilettos.

She bit her lip seductively and tilter her head, "What?" she asked innocently, "This old thing?" She stood up, the twins frozen in their tracks. She grabbed their hands and pulled them on the bed, breaking them from their trance. Fred cupped her face and pulled it close to his. Hermione whimpered and Fred groaned. She felt George grab her boobs from behind, kissing her neck and shoulder. She pulled away, making the twins stare at her in disbelief.

She kneeled at the edge of the bed, the twins starting to follow her, "I want you to tell me exactly what you want to do me." Hermione rested her hand on her collarbone and caressed her skin, slowly leading down.

"I would rip that corset off of you." George said catching onto her game. Hermione lowered her hand to just above her chest.

"And run my hands over every part of your skin." Hermione lowered her hand to her breast and lingered before moving farther down.

"What else?"

"I'd lick all the way down your body until I got to your core." Hermione trailed her fingers down her lace covered abdomen.

"And I'd spread open your legs." Hermione placed her hand inside of the panties.

"And slowly lick and lap every ounce of you." She put a finger inside her folds, closing her eyes and letting out a moan.

"What else?" She asked rolling her eyes from pleasure.

"I'd fuck you so hard." She pounded her finger in and out of her body, feeling herself coming close to climaxing, she took her finger out of her fold and placed it in her mouth. She immediately pulled it out and made a face of disgust.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed.

"What is it?" Fred asked her. The twins looked down at her panties and saw a red spot.

"Oh fuck!"

* * *

**AN- Oh dear it's been a month already. Guys, I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I had like 5 thesis papers to write, finals, midterms, and to top it all off I got really sick and had to see a specialist for infections. **

**Anyway, new chapter! There will be another one talking about the next Valentine's Day. I hope you enjoy it, and I'm sorry again!**


	15. A Question

Chapter 15: A Question

"Augh!" Hermione was tapping her fingers against Fred's. Her eyes were closed and she let out a half laugh, half whimper.

"Biggest cock block of my entire life."

"You think _I _was happy? Not for nothing that set was ruined, and my plans went out the window."

"At least we had chocolate for you."

"Yes that was very sweet of you two." George leaned over and kissed her temple. "Nothing can ever, ever top last year though."

"Well I would hope so!" Fred said, grabbing her hands. He looked at them lovingly, they were perfect. Hermione caught his gaze and smiled. She squeezed his hands and smiled.

"Yeah, if you said any of the others topped last, I'd be a bit worried."

***

Hermione Granger was sitting across from the other two men in her life. It was Saturday, and Saturday mornings were reserved for the Golden Trio. Aside from the brief time of Ron not wanting to see Hermione, or illness, they never missed a Saturday.

The first couple of years, they could never go a minuet without someone wanting their autograph, or someone taking a picture. Hermione suggested going to a muggle restaurant, but Harry convinced them that it would die down, and that they wouldn't be able to find better pancakes anywhere else. Truthfully, it was the latter that convinced both Ron and Hermione to say.

This Saturday, they weren't bothered at all, actually. Among them were couples blissfully blinded by the thoughts of love and Valentine's Day. Hermione was gazing at one of the couples, a red head and a brunette, and sighed. She looked down and saw a fork prodding at her eggs. She glared at Ron.

"Thinking about us?" He asked her, cutting a part of her eggs.

"Yeah, you wish Ronald." She slapped his hand making him drop his fork.

"Come on Hermione, I finished mine!"

"That's not _my_ problem. Order some more!"

"You never finish yours though!"

"Well, maybe I will this time."

"Children!" Harry warned. "Hermione, let Ron have some of your eggs, and then if you want more I will buy them for you. Okay? Sometimes I swear I have three children."

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, and then at Harry smiling sheepishly.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

He grinned, "Ginny's pregnant."

He didn't even finish the sentence before Hermione was up squealing and hugging him. The only thing Harry could see was the brown curly hair attack his face, feeling a small wave of nostalgia from years prior with the same view. Ron placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hermione, get off of him."

"No! He's going to be a dad!"

As soon as she said it, it really sunk in. Harry had been having that moment numerous times in the past week when he first found out. Now Hermione and Ron had that moment. Their best friend was going to be a father. Hermione went a little teary eyed and she smiled. She remember the night when her, Fred, and George had their scare and how happy it made them thinking about a baby.

"Me and Ginny have talked about it, and we'd like you two to be the godparents."

Hermione and Ron nodded and they looked at each other, both happy that the Golden Trio was still in tact.

***

After breakfast, Hermione rushed home to tell the boys the news. "Fred? George! I have really big news!" She slipped her coat off and looked down, there was a red rose. She smiled and picked it up. In front of her was a trail of rose petals. She sighed at the mess, but smiled at the romantic gesture. She bent down and picked up the trail, leading into the bedroom. She walked in and the sight before her left her feeling a tad confused.

Sure it was Valentine's Day, but the display before was extravagant even by those standards. The lights were off, but the amount of candles lit in the room made it just as bright. The pile of rose petals in her hands looked like nothing compared to the amount scattered across the room. The smell filled her nose and she looked on the bed and saw a tiny note.

Hermione picked up the piece of paper and ripped the wax seal. She opened it and read aloud, "Hermione Granger, we have a question we would like to ask you." She held the note in her hand and turned around. "Oh my god." She dropped the note and petals on the floor instinctively and she covered her mouth. Tears sprang into her wide, brown eyes.

Fred and George were in front of her both of them kneeled down on the floor.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry us?"

* * *

**AN- Alright guys, another snow day! This fic is almost done! Next chapter will be the last, unless I divide it up into two parts, which I'm leaning more towards. ALSO- I don't have any finals or thesis papers to do this weekend so there's a chance I'll be able to post again this weekend. **

**Thank you all my lovely reviewers! Especially Binka who's been giving me advice and feedback from the very start of the story. **


	16. Goodnight Ms Granger

Chapter 16: Goodnight Ms. Granger

Hermione looked lovingly at the engagement ring on her finger. A beautiful diamond with two smaller diamonds on the side of it. It always seemed to gleam, but tonight it seemed to be more glistening than ever before.

She looked up and met Fred's gaze. He smiled and kissed her temple. "It's so weird." she said.

"What?"

"That this is my last night as Hermione Granger. This is the last time I'll go to bed as Hermione Granger, tomorrow morning will be the last time I wake up Hermione Granger. Tomorrow is the last time I'll eat breakfast as Hermione Granger. It's weird, I haven't wrapped my head around it." She looked at the two tuxes hanging over the bedroom door.

"Not getting cold feet are you?" George said tickling her. She squirmed away.

"My feet are very warm thank you very much." She leaned up and swatted away his hand away. "It's just weird. I'm excited, but my god it's so weird."

"Oh, that's a relief. For a while there I was convinced you were depressed about the whole thing." George said rather sarcastically. Hermione kicked him lightly with the same foot he tickled. "Out for revenge?" he said grabbing her leg.

"Fred save me!" She covered her face with her hands using the little energy she had left to laugh.

Fred groaned, "Do I have to?" She glared at him. He sat up and plopped himself on George, "Quit it."

"Make me."

Fred leaned down and gave him a quick kiss, George smiled and bit his lip when he tried to pull away.

Hermione smiled. The proposal seemed like yesterday, but it was already five months later. She had started to scream and cry for a bit, and was teased ruthlessly afterwards, "You know you didn't really say yes," Fred would say, "Yeah, just sort of went mental." George would add, making Hermione blush and wrinkle her nose.

Every detail of the next day was settled. Everyone who was invited was attending, Fred and George's tuxedos were hanging up in the closet, Hermione's dress was at the Burrow where she would be getting ready. Everyone else in the party had their attire, and Hermione was pleased to say that her yellow sundresses were the opposite of the hideous bride's maid dresses she had seen in the past.

They were, of course, getting married at the burrow, to Mrs. Weasley's great pleasure. They couldn't have what one would call a "traditional" wedding. Instead they decided to write out their own Unbreakable Vows.

"I can't believe people usually spend this night apart." Hermione said, joining Fred and George. "It seems pretty important. I mean, I understand the not having sex thing-"

"We don't." They said at the same time. Hermione gasped a little bit.

"We're just kidding!" Fred said, very quickly and kissed her temple.

"We know it'll make all the more special for tomorrow." Hermione giggled a little bit. "What?" George asked her.

"The next time we have sex we'll be married."

"You're going to be up with this all night, aren't you."

"And _this_." George said dramatically, "Is the last cup of coffee I'll have as Hermione Granger!"

"And _THIS_ will be the last time I use the loo as Hermione Granger!"

"I hate both of you."

"You love us."

"No, I hate you." She crawled away from them and sat up by the pillows with her arms folded tightly. Fred crawled up to her and faced his face on her leg.

"Why are you marrying people you hate?"

George joined him, "That doesn't seem like a good idea."

Hermione scoffed and rested her hands on the top of their heads, "You're right, I'll just have to call of the whole wedding."

"No." Fred whined, hiding his face entirely in her leg, cuddling it closer. "You have to marry us."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do." George sat up to look her in the eye.

"And if I refuse?" Hermione and George stared at each other intensely.

"Then I'll use Imperio on you and make you do it!" He said crashing her down onto her back.

"Bugger!" She had kneed Fred in the head.

"George's fault!" Hermione pointed her finger at George.

"Like hell it is."

"You tackled me." She stuck her tongue out at him and she summoned Fred to her side. She stroked his head lovingly, playing with his soft hair. He pulled her other hand across her chest and kissed each one of her fingers.

"That's the last time you'll kiss my fingers as Hermione Granger!" She cracked up, kidding mostly, but still a little serious in her own head. It was true, everything she was doing would be the last time.

George shook his head. "Fred, we are marrying a mental patient. She was right, maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"Shut up, you love me and I'm over tired."

"Oh, are you?"

"Yes, I had to get up at seven am today and now it's…" She looked at the clock, "Four in the morning! I've been awake for a consecutive twenty one hou-…We're getting married in eight hours."

"Holy shit."

"Bloody hell."

They smiled at each other, the type of radiating beam that could only be shared by people realizing that in a few hours they were going to be bonded to each other, for the rest of their lives. They pulled back the big brown blanket that was already skewed from their constant movement and got underneath. Fred and George nestled Hermione in the middle.

"Well, don't you want to say it?"

Hermione smiled and closed her eyes, "This is the last time you'll say goodnight to Hermione Granger." Her stomach did a little flip flop as she felt Fred lightly kiss her, and again for when George did the same.

"Goodnight Ms. Granger."

* * *

**AN- I decided to do it in two parts because I really want to add a lot of detail to the end of it; but yes I'm very excited to write out their wedding! If I don't post again don't be mad at me please. I have another rehearsal tomorrow at 8 am and it's only two weeks before the show I'm in opens!! Also, I really want to get the last one right- so I'll be editing and reediting for a longggg time. Please read and review so I can know if you like the story- ALSO if you want the wedding to be very detailed or to sort of go light on it. Thank you, thank you, thank you my loves!**


	17. Goodnight Mrs Weasley

Chapter 17: Goodnight Mrs. Weasley

Hermione Granger's eyes fluttered open at 8:04 am. For the briefest of moments, she didn't realize that today was different from any other day, but then she came into full consciences.

Today was her wedding day.

Her heart skipped a beat and she looked at the two men she was currently sharing a bed with. She would be their wife in a few hours. She bit her lip and her heart sped up. She realized she would never again wake up as Hermione Granger, but instead of weird, she realized it was the most beautiful thought she had ever had.

She left the room quietly not wanting to wake them, something about bad luck. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a jumper and apparated to the Burrow. As soon as she settled in, she was bombarded by screams from her mother and her soon to be mother in law. She broke out into a smile and let them crash into her body.

***

Everyone was setting up the tent while Hermione was inside with Ginny putting on her dress. A short Vera Wang number with a bow that puffed out at the bottom. Not overly extravagant, but still beautiful. Ginny zipped up the back of her dress slowly while Hermione felt the chills go up her spine. She was putting on her wedding dress. She was putting on her wedding dress because she was getting married. She was getting married in two hours.

"You look beautiful, Hermione."

Hermione looked at herself in the floor length mirror. Her hair all curly and soft, her mother's pearls hanging from her neck. Her engagement ring glistening in the light, "Yes, I do."

***

The moment arrived when the guests were staring to arrive. Harry and Ron joined her in Ginny's bed room. She hugged both of them and started to cry a little.

"I'm getting married."

"You're getting married." Harry said smiling, holding her arm.

"Ah, I still think you'll leave them for me." Ron winked at her.

She slapped him slightly and hugged him. "It won't be weird with Lavender here, right?"

"Nah. You know, not unless she throw another plate at my head."

Before the wedding, it was established that boys would be standing on Hermione's side. They had ties the color of Ginny's dress. There was a little fight over Ron since he was Fred and George's brother, but Hermione convinced them that they had Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Oliver, it was only fair that she got her Ron.

"I like the yellow on you, boys. It looks good."

"Well you look beautiful." Harry said. Ron nodded.

Hermione glanced up at the clock. "I'm getting married in ten minuets." She looked at them, her eyes wide. "I'm getting married! In ten minuets!"

"Well, actually nine now."

"Ronald!"

"Ow, what?"

***

Hermione watched the backs of Harry, Ron, and Ginny walk farther and farther away from her. Her father was at her side, and she was clutching onto his arm, shaking violently.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Dad?"

"I know you, and me, and your mother haven't always seen eye to eye on things, but I love you, and I'm proud of you and-"

"Dad?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I've fixed my makeup sixteen times since I've woken up today. Please don't make it seventeen."

He kissed the top of her head and the music started. "That's our cue."

***

Fred and George were at the altar, gazing out at the sea of people in front of them. Fred was currently practicing his speech in his head while George waited impatiently for one of the loves of his life to walk out the door. And then she did.

Both of them gasped a little. They had never seen her so beautiful. Their eyes met and she mouthed a little hi, and they did the same. She mouth I love you to them. Her tiny frame was held perfectly in the dress they had never seen. Her hair was in soft ringlets at her shoulders, and there wasn't one strand out of place.

After a million life times, Hermione reached the alter. She kissed her father on the cheek and turned to the two men. She was crying already, and so were they. Both sets of parents were in front of them, Molly holding her wand. Hermione held out both her hands and they each took one, making the three of them stand in a circle.

Fred cleared his throat, "George, from the moment we were born we knew we had a bond like no one else on the planet. You were there for me every minuet of my life, and I was there for all of yours, except for the five minuets when Mum was still pushing me out." There was a slight chuckle and Hermione gave a half amused half embarrassed eye roll.

"I vow to love you always. Hermione, from the moment I met you I was intrigued. You were amazingly smart, witty, and you never let anyone get in the way of what you wanted. I got the privilege of getting to know you, and then the honor of getting falling in love with you. Now, I get to have that honor every day. I vow to love you always."

Hermione was crying, it was supposed to be her turn.

"Hermione?" George said.

"No! I'm crying you go!" Everyone laughed, but she didn't really see what was so funny about it.

"George," He said, "It wouldn't surprise me if our speeches turned out to be exactly the same. You've always been my other half, and now you're a third of me. Every decision I've made in my life you've back me up and supported me. You loved me and gave me a hand to hold and shoulder to cry on, and I can only hope I've done the same for you. I vow to love you always" Fred nodded and mouthed And more to him. "Hermione, when I met you, you made me believe in things I never thought possible. Mainly, being able to be in love with more than one person. Your beauty, your intelligence, and your kind heart make you way too good for me, and every day when you wake up by my side, I'm amazed you want to be with me. I vow to love you always."

Hermione sniffed, "Fred, I knew that you were going to be trouble for me as soon as you kissed me for the first time. You ravished me with your love and made me feel like the most important girl in the world. Your tricks were always a challenge for my wit, but it's what made being around you so fun. You always listen to my problems and you've never judged me. The day you almost died was the day I almost died. You're my everything. I vow to love you always." He squeezed her hand. "George, you definitely showed your affection for me in odd ways, but that's what made me fall in love with you. Your teasing, and your ability to make me laugh at my lowest moments. You know everything about me, my hopes, my dreams, where I'm ticklish. You give me love I don't deserve. I vow to love you always."

Mrs. Weasley, with her husband, and Hermione's parents touching her hand, lowered it to their wrists. A thick tongue of fire winds danced around their arms. "I now pronounce you Husband, Husband, and Wife."

***

The ceremony, compared to other Weasley weddings, was uneventful. Hermione, Fred, and George spent the entire time gazing at each other lovingly, and wondering when the hell they could leave to have sex. However, they did see a certain red headed Weasley slow dancing with a pretty girl in a Lavender dress.

Finally the night came to an end and the three of them apparated to their apartment. They were going on their Honeymoon to Paris the next day. Hermione insisted on sleeping in their bed the first night as their wife. They didn't even make it to the bed before Hermione attacked their ties, and Fred was behind her unzipping her dress. It came off in a clean sweep and was left on the floor with the boys trousers.

George slowly pulled down Hermione's white lacey boy shorts while Fred removed the matching bra. His hands stayed there, grabbing at them making her squirm in delight. George grabbed her thighs and placed his face between them. His tongue flicked out and brushed her sensitive spot. She almost fell over, but George was holding her up at the thighs. H0er hand grabbed his hair and she pulled him. She brought his face to hers and kissed him deeply.

Fred pulled her onto the bed. He entered her from behind making her moan into George's shoulder and closed her eyes tight. George pulled her chin up and kissed her. She pushed him and grabbed him by the back of the legs, forcing his length into her mouth as Fred held onto her hips. He pulled her onto her knees and began to thrust in and out of her. She took her mouth off of George and let out a cry of pleasure.

George got on the bed and pulled Hermione on top of him. They kissed as his hands rubbed her bottom and gave it a slap. She rested her hands on his chest and slammed down onto him, both of them grunting. Fred went toward George and gave him a deep kiss. George's hand grabbed Fred's member and began to stroke.

The three of them came, and Hermione collapsed on top of George. Fred pulled her off of him and cuddled her. He kissed the top of her head. George turned on his side and looked at Hermione, still in post-orgasm bliss.

"You're beautiful, Mrs. Weasley."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley." Her stomach flipped. "You're my husband." She grabbed Fred's hand, "And you're my husband."

"And you're our wife."

"And this is the first time I'll go to bed as your wife! And tomorrow will be the first time I wake up as your wife!" George imitated.

"You know what, I would leave you if it wouldn't kill me." She said to him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Hermione yawned, "Are you tired?" Fred asked her.

"Yes, but I don't want to sleep. I don't want to miss a minuet of this day."

"Come on love, we have the rest of our lives to be married."

She smiled and she bit her lip, "We're married."

Fred laughed and pulled her close, "Yes we are."

"Good night Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley."

"Goodnight Mrs. Weasley." They said together.

They laid in silence in their apartment, in the same position as the previous night. Hermione looked at her boys, her husbands, her lovers, her best friends, falling asleep

"Remember that time we got married?"

_**The End

* * *

**_

**AN- Wow, it's over. I can't believe it. I want to thank all of you for giving me the support to finish this story. I wouldn't have been able to do it without all of your lovely reviews. I'll miss updating for this story, and I'll miss all of you. Take care my lovelies! **

**Jackie**


End file.
